


You Can Take the Monk Out of the Senkoku Jidai

by a_big_apple



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/pseuds/a_big_apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Magic happens and Miroku falls through the Bone Eater's well into Kagome's time. Hijinks ensue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Take the Monk Out of the Senkoku Jidai

_This isn’t happening,_ Kagome thought firmly to herself. _I’m dreaming. Maybe I’m feverish, and this is just a side effect. The Feudal Era isn’t exactly up to 21st century sanitation standards, I could have caught something, I might be lying unconscious in Kaede’s hut at this very moment._

She nodded to herself. _That must be it. Which means that the snake demon Inuyasha was fighting wasn’t real._

The memory of gleaming fangs, each as long as Kagome’s whole arm, rose in her mind. The fangs had been dripping, which meant venom, which meant… _Of course! I must have gotten some on me when I got knocked into the Well, and now the venom is causing hallucinations!_

_Which means that even if getting sent back to my own time was real, and even if Miroku trying to catch me before I fell was real, there’s absolutely no way he would get sent through the Well with me._

“Kagome’s _mother_? But you’re much too young, I thought you were an older sister, for certain! Though now I see where Kagome gets her beautiful skin.”

_Right, a venom-induced hallucination,_ Kagome assured herself as Mama blushed and turned demurely away. _It just has to be a hallucination,_ she told herself again as Miroku’s infamous right hand crept closer and closer to its mark.

Found it.

Squeezed.

Kagome shut her eyes, tight. _This simply isn’t happening._

_Right?_


End file.
